


Prompt that I came up with after hearing about my great great grandpa

by Aaace



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace
Summary: It's a prompt that kinda isn't because its based on the two things I heard about my great great grandpa but I think it's funny so here you go





	Prompt that I came up with after hearing about my great great grandpa

I ain't got any ideas going on in my brain. But I think it would be hilarious if someone were to write something based on what I know of my great great grandpa.

So he helped the people who were directly talking to Pancho Villa for a while, don't know how long just that it was at least a year or two. When he heard that they were gonna start executing the people helping Pancho Villa, he illegally got into the US and went to Douglas, Wyoming. He lived on a farm with his wife and had 3 kids, all girls. His wife gave him a smackdown when he tried to get his kids to NOT go to school, he thought that going to school was a thing only boys could do and not girls. They wound up going to school and by the time my great grandma, the middle child, was 7 when america joined ww2 and 11 when it ended if I did my math right. And there was an Italian prisoner of war camp and they somehow wound up working on my great great grandparents farm. And if you didn't know, Spanish and Italian are very close language wise so my great great grandpa could speak with them with barely any problems and would help with farm work and stuff like that. But one day my great great grandpa was driving his truck, with the Italians in the bed of the truck, over a bridge on their farm. No big deal, except that he was a bad driver and he went to far one way and a wheel popped off the edge of the bridge. No big deal, just hit the brakes and get some help with getting it back on the bridge would seem logical, right? According to my great great grandpa, that was in correct and he tried to correct the truck. The truck tipped and threw all the Italians into the river, it was low tide season so they were good. And then he never drove again.

Figured this would be a funny prompt thing to write about so have at it, I guess. If you do write something based on this, send me a link please!


End file.
